annihilation of sairei no hebi
by akihito-synthtrance
Summary: gimana kalau para pengisi theme song Shakugan no SHANA ikut masuk dalam cerita Shakugan no shana yang aslinya... Pasti menegangkan... tertarik untuk RnR... Dan bagi fans Shakugan no SHANA, Wajib baca!


Annihilation of Sairei no Hebi (Shakugan no SHANA Fanfiction)

attention: Shakugan no SHANA adalah hak milik mas Yashichiro Takahashi dan mbak Noizi Itou dan juga ALTIMA, Mami Kawada, dkk. Line up storynya… milik sayaaaaa…

"semuanya! Lari ke timur!"  
>"Semuanya! ke timur!"<p>

"Wah seru ya nonton Shakugan no SHANA…"  
>"ya, iyalah… Kan ada partisipasi kita…"<br>"Yo'i…"  
>"Kok nampaknya ALTIMA lebih bagus dibandingkan fripSide punyaku sendiri, ya?"<br>"Ya, iya! Kan ada si motsu… ditambah lagi Maon yang suaranya aja udah sampai ke Amerika itu… Ditambah lagi aransemen kamu memang lebih mood dan lebih hidup di ALTIMA…"  
>Ya, Mami Kawada, Maon Kurosaki, Motsu, Satoshi Yaginuma, dan Kotoko sedang menonton Shakugan no Shana Final episode 14…<br>Mereka pun menyukai Shakugan no Shana dan menonton bersama di kantor I've Sound.  
>Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang…<br>"Hei, ikutan dong…" ujar Kazuya gaje.  
>"Ini pasti Kazuya Takase… wheleh… Shananya udah habis… makanya, jangan sibuk terus…" seru Mami dengan nada mengejek.<br>"Ya udah… Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke kotanya langsung?" ajak Kazuya  
>"Emangnya ada kota Misaki di Jepang?" Tanya balik Mami sambil terheran-heran.<br>"Ada! Kita harus naik kapal ke pulau Honshu terlebih dahulu…" terang Kazuya yang makin nggak jelas…  
>"Emangnya kita di Sapporo apa?" seru Mami.<br>"Kita dimana?" Tanya Kazuya makin nggak jelas…  
>"Di Tokyo!" seru Mami.<br>"Oh, ya! Aku lupa… Kalau dari Tokyo, Cuma naik kereta 15 menit…" ujar Kazuya yang amnesia tempat yang ia tempati saat ini…  
>"Bagus juga idemu! Besok kita berangkat!" seru Mami.<br>"Eh, Siapa yang bayarin kita?" Tanya Maon cemas.  
>"Kazuya…" lanjut Kotoko.<br>Kazuya pun pundung sambil ngomel nggak jelas di belakang (ah, lupakan saja…)

Pagi ini, semuanya pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kota Misaki… ALTIMA pun mulai bersiap-siap…  
>-persiapan ALTIMA-<br>"Eh, Maon… udah siap semua nih?" Tanya Satoshi  
>"Udah dong…" jawab Maon sambil tersenyum…<br>"Hei, peralatan kalian lengkap, kan?" Tanya Motsu  
>"Lengkap…" seru Satoshi dan Maon serempak…<br>"Kok, aku nggak lengkap sih…" seru Motsu setengah cemas.  
>"Kamu itu memang nggak lengkap bawaannya…" seru Satoshi dengan nada mengejek.<br>"Kalau gitu, bawain barangku nih…"  
>"OK!"<br>Satoshi pun membawa barang bawaan Motsu yang ternyata sangat berat itu. Namun, Satoshi tetap sabar sampai sesuatu terjadi…  
>"Waaaaaaaa…"<br>Satoshi terpeleset dan semua barang bawaan motsu menimpanya…  
>"Aduh…"<br>"Satoshi… kamu nggak apa-apa…" seru Maon cemas.  
>"Aduh… biasalah… memang kayak gini terus…" ujar Satoshi pasrah.<br>"Sini biar ku bawain…" ujar Maon sambil membawakan barang-barang motsu yang terjatuh.  
>Satoshi pun berusaha untuk berdiri…<br>-Persiapan Mami Kawada-  
>"Ah, sambil siap-siap, twitteran dulu ah…"<br>Ia pun twitteran…  
>Sambil twitteran… ia pun bersenandung…<br>"Ame doushite toki ni natte… ii han de mattata kizuku…" | u/n – mami kawada  
>Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang…<br>"Eh, Ray… kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Mami  
>"Sebenarnya, aku pengen ikut Mami-san… Tapi, aku masih sibuk dengan projectku di Natsumachi (Ano natsu de matteru)…" terang Ray.<br>"Nggak apa-apa… nanti kukabarin dan kukasih foto-fotonya lewat twitter… OK?" ujar Mami sambil senyum.  
>"Ok, Mami-san…" jawab Ray membalas senyum Mami.<br>Ray pun pergi dan mami mulai membereskan kamarnya dan pergi membawa barang barang yang diperlukan…  
>(Persiapan Kotoko nggak usah dibahas… Sama aja dengan Mami kawada…)<br>Di luar kantor, Kazuya sudah menunggu…  
>Mami, Kotoko, dan ALTIMA kaget melihat Kazuya yang ada disitu…<br>"Lho, kita nggak make kereta?" Tanya Mami  
>"Nggak efisien! Naik mobilku aja… 7 setengah menit sampai!" jelas Kazuya<br>"Whoa… berarti kalau pakai mobil jadi lebih dekat?" Tanya Maon  
>"Tentu… Naik!" seru Kazuya.<br>Mereka semua pun naik…  
>Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat ke kota Misaki…<p>

"Aaaah.. akhirnya kita sampai juga di kota Misaki…" ujar Maon  
>"Serasa seperti di Anime aslinya…" seru Mami sambil menghayati suasana.<br>"Aku jadi lebih hidup!" seru motsu.  
>"terasa semangatnya Shana dan Yuji disini…" seru Kotoko.<br>"Eh, aku terinspirasi dengan sesuatu…" ujar Satoshi  
>"Nanti aja… Kita cari jembatan bertemunya Shana dan Yuji…" seru Mami sambil menikmati suasana<br>"Itu bagianku…" seru Kotoko  
>"Kalau begitu… Kita berpencar… Kotoko sama Kazuya pergi ke jembatan… Kami, mencari Divine Gate…" ujar Mami<br>"Apa? Berdua?" Tanya Kazuya heran.  
>"Ya, iya… Kan kalian udah biasa berdua… di outer berdua… Aransemen juga berdua… Paling banyak nyiptain lagu di I've kan kalian berdua…" terang Mami.<br>"Iya juga… Ayo berangkat, Kotoko!" seru Kazuya.  
>Kazuya dan Kotoko pun pergi ke jembatan…<br>Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi…  
>"Mami… Mami… Mami!" Kotoko pun berseru karena melihat Mami dan ALTIMA menghilang entah kenapa…<p>

"Waaaaaa…"  
>Brak!<br>"Kita dimana?" Tanya Maon heran  
>"Jangan-jangan… ini…" ujar Satoshi<br>"Divine Gate…" jawab Mami lugas.  
>Bunyi pedang yang beradu pun terdengar oleh mereka berempat…<br>"Apa itu?" Tanya motsu.  
>"Shana! Yuji!" seru Mami.<br>Mami pun langsung menarik tangan Maon, Satoshi dan Motsu ke sumber suara…  
>ternyata, dugaan Mami benar…<br>Shana dan Yuji sedang bertarung…  
>"Suddenly, Namida… Hikitomeru kana… Hashiame no naku koto ni nara no… Ame doushite toki ni natte… ii han de mattata kizuku…" senandung Mami.<p>

"Hei, kok rasanya seperti ada suara aneh, ya? Indah sekali nyanyiannya…" ujar Shana pada Yuji  
>"Kita harus mencarinya… Kita seperti tak dapat bertarung kalau mendengarnya…" lanjut Yuji…<br>Yuji pun secara tiba-tiba kembali ke Yuji yang semula… Shana kaget dan langsung menangkap Yuji yang terjatuh itu… Saat ia melihat kebawah… ternyata…  
>"Siapa kalian? Kok bisa ada disini?" Tanya Shana heran…<br>"Suddenly, Namida… Hikitomeru kana… Hashiame no naku koto ni nara no… Ame doushite toki ni natte… ii han de mattata kizuku… wa… Aku Mami Kawada…" kata Mami.  
>"Apa? Mami Kawada? Jadi, ini mami kawada yang selalu BGMnya terdengar saat kami bertarung?" Tanya Shana lagi.<br>Mami pun mengangguk… Maon pun berkata pada motsu "Kok kita nggak disapa ya?"  
>"Mungkin dia lebih kenal sama Mami Kawada, karena dari awal Shana muncul hingga saat ini, dia yang membawakan openingnya…" terang Motsu<p>

'Oh…" jawab Satoshi setengah ngerti setengah bingung…  
>Tiba-tiba, terdengar instrumental dari lagu yang Mami senandungkan… Ternyata, adalah Hp Yuji…<br>Yuji pun terbangun… Melihat disebelahnya ada seseorang… Ia pun langsung berdiri dan berubah kembali ke commander mode…  
>"Yuji!" seru Mami<br>"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yuji kesal.  
>"Aku Mami Kawada… Harusnya kau mengerti…" terang Mami<br>"Maaf, kau tidak perlu ikut campur…" ujar Yuji dengan tenangnya…  
>"Tapi…"<br>"Ini… Masalahku dengan Shana…"

Shana pun menghampiri Yuji dan mencium keningnya…  
>"Ini adalah sumpahku…"<br>"Aku nggak bisa…"  
>"Bukan bisa atau tidak bisanya… Yang penting aku akan bertarung denganmu…"<br>"…Apa kau nanti tidak mengurungkan niatmu jika aku mendeklarasikan 'perintah besar' itu?"  
>Tiba-tiba, Shana langsung dijemput oleh burung Hitam… Mami dan Altima langsung naik ke burung itu…<p>

"Sudah waktunya… Eit… Orang tadi benar mami kawada, ya?" Tanya Yuji  
>"Haah… Siapa Mami Kawada?" ujar Hecate…<br>"Ah, lupakan saja… Terlepas dari itu… proses kembalinya diriku sudah sempurna!" seru Yuji.

Shana dan kawan-kawan pun turun ke base camp para Flame Haze…  
>Mami dan ALTIMA pun turun… Semua orang kaget melihat mereka…<br>"Shana, siapa mereka ~de arimasuka?" Tanya Wilhelmina.  
>"Dia temanku… Flame Haze juga…" ujar Shana<br>"Mencurigakan" ujar Tiamat dengan super simple.  
>"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan diri kalian! Dan Tunjukkan kemampuan kalian…" seru salah seorang pemimpin kelompok flame haze.<br>Mami dan ALTIMA kebingungan mendengar tantangan pemimpin Flame Haze…  
>Mami pun hanya bisa bernyanyi dan bersenandung…"Suddenly, Namida… Hikitomeru kana… Hashiame no naku koto ni nara no… Ame doushite toki ni natte… ii han de mattata kizuku…"<br>Tiba-tiba, Api Fuzetsu pun mengelilinginya… Warna Merah dan Silver + hitam seperti layaknya fuzetsu Shana dan Yuji… Fuzetsu itu pun menyebar sampai mengelilingi seluruh kota…  
>"Apa? Fuzetsu ini…" seru Shana kaget.<br>"Tampaknya orang ini memang Flame Haze…" ujar Wilhelmina.  
>"Dari menyanyi… bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan gabungan sekuat itu…" ujar Margery.<br>"Ok, katakan! Siapa Namamu?" Tanya Pemimpin Flame Haze  
>"Namaku… Mami Kawada… Mereka bertiga adalah temanku. Maon, Motsu dan Satoshi…"<br>"Baiklah, tampaknya dirimu adalah satu-satunya orang luar yang ternyata Flame Haze."  
>"Maaf, Aku sempat berbicara dengan Yuji…"<br>"Apa? Dengan Sairei no Hebi? Kok bisa kamu bicara dengannya?"  
>"Ya, aku tersesat ke Divine Gate… Lalu, aku melihat Shana dan Yuji bertarung… Aku pun bernyanyi… dan sekejap mereka berhenti bertarung dan Yuji kembali ke bentuk semula…" terang Mami.<br>"Kau membuat kontrak dengan siapa?" Tanya Shana.  
>"Aku ini manusia biasa… Aku aja baru sadar punya kekuatan semenjak kejadian tadi…"<br>"Jadi, kamu tidak sadar akan kekuatanmu sendiri ~de arimasuka?" Tanya Wilhelmina.  
>Mami pun mengangguk.<br>"Berarti yang bertiga ini juga manusia biasa?" Tanya Margery.  
>"Iya! Awalnya, kami ingin jalan-jalan ke kota Misaki… Tapi, kami berkeinginan untuk melihat Divine Gate scara nyata… Ternyata, kami terdampar di dunia kalian…" terang Mami.<br>"Ok! Kalian bertiga! Ikut Aku!" seru Wilhelmina.  
>ALTIMA pun berangkat mengikuti Wilhelmina.<br>Mami Kawada tinggal di base camp menunggu serangan Sairei no Hebi.  
>Tiba-tiba, Kotoko dan Kazuya terperanjat masuk ke dimensi entah kenapa dan terdampar di base camp…<br>"Aduh…"  
>"Dimana lagi kita?"<br>Mereka berdua pun kaget melihat semua orang mengerubungi mereka berdua…  
>Pimpinan Flame Haze pun menantang mereka… Sesuatu yang janggal terjadi…<br>Kotoko tiba-tiba dikerubungi api merah layaknya Shana… Tiba-tiba Api merah itu menjadi besar menjadi Fuzetsu yang menggandakan Fuzetsu diatasnya.  
>"Oh, sama dengan Mami Kawada, ya? Kalian berdua memang bisa kami andalkan…" seru pimpinan Flame Haze.<br>"Sama maksudnya? Kami ini manusia biasa… Dan kemana saja Mami ini? Kami sudah keliling kota Misaki mencari kalian!" seru Kotoko.  
>"Aku terdampar disini… Kita berdua itu Flame Haze! Bukan manusia biasa!" seru Mami meyakinkan Kotoko.<p>

Sementara itu, ALTIMA pun berangkat ke rumah Wilhelmina… Wilhelmina pun menjelaskan tujuan mereka dibawa kesini…  
>"Kali ini, aku akan melatih kalian menjadi Flame Haze."<br>"Haah.. Flame Haze?" Tanya mereka bertiga serempak…  
>"Sudah… mari kita mulai… Pertama, kalian harus menghindar dari serangan yang kulontarkan!" seru Wilhelmina.<p>

"serang!"  
>ALTIMA pun menyerang…<br>Wilhlemina Carmel melatih mereka bertiga untuk menjadi Flame Haze dengan tahap-tahap yang sangat menyulitkan…  
>Mereka bertiga mencoba menyerang… Namun, Wilhelmina menghindar dan menyerang mereka dari belakang… Beruntung, Maon dan Satoshi berhasil menghindar dan menyerang Wilhelmina dari samping… Wilhelmina pun menghindar dan menyerang mereka berdua… Anehnya, hanya Maon sendiri yang mampu menghindar dari serangan Wilhelmina… Satoshi dan motsu… K.O…<br>Akhirnya, serangan Maon mengenai Wilhelmina… Wilhelmina pun berhenti dan berkata  
>"Kau cukup hebat, Maon… Setidaknya, kamu punya bakat flame haze dibandingkan kedua temanmu itu…"<br>"Terimakasih…" ujar Maon…

Sementara itu…  
>"Eh, gimana dengan Kazuya?" Tanya Kotoko.<br>"Ya, nggak gimana-gimana… Tetap disini…" jawab Mami.  
>Mereka bertiga termasuk Kazuya menunggu dan menunggu di base camp…<br>Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Rebecca Reed datang menghampiri mereka bertiga…  
>"Hei, kalian orang baru ya?" Tanya Rebecca<br>"Sudah lama sih… semenjak Shana baru masuk kota Misaki…" jawab Mami  
>"Lalu, kenapa baru muncul sekarang?"<br>"Entahlah… kami dari dunia nyata… untuk membawa pulang Yuji…"  
>"membawa pulang Yuji? Itu tidak mungkin…"<br>"Semua yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin… bila bersungguh-sungguh…"  
>"Aku tadi melihat Fuzetsu… Sepertinya Yuji datang… Apa iya?"<br>"Bukan! Itu aku! Aku mengeluarkan Fuzetsu… warnanya Api Merah + Silver Hitam… Itu aku yang melakukannya…"  
>"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin… Kami malah menduga Sairei no Hebi menyerang base camp…"<br>"Aku bertemu dengan Sairei no Hebi…"  
>"Apa katanya?"<br>"Aku tidak berhak ikut campur urusannya dengan Shana…"  
>"Shana? Jadi, yang dilakukan Sairei no Hebi saat ini berkaitan dengan Shana?"<br>Mami pun mengangguk.  
>"Shana dan Sairei no Hebi bertarung… namun berhenti setelah mendengar suaraku…" lanjut Mami.<br>"Kok bisa? Dan… Aku belum pernah dengar ada orang yang lebih kuat dari Sairei no Hebi…" ujar Rebecca  
>"Semua itu bisa terjadi kalau kita berjuang bersama-sama…"<br>"Betul! Aku setuju… Lalu, kedua temanmu itu?"  
>"Aku dan kedua temanku serta ketiga orang yang dibawa Wilhelmina adalah manusia biasa…"<br>"Tidak mungkin… Kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan Fuzetsu kalau kau manusia biasa?"  
>"Aku bisa baru-baru ini… Gara-gara pemimpin kalian itu! Aku dan temanku, Kotoko jadi bisa mengeluarkan Fuzetsu."<br>"Oh, aku mengerti… Kalian disini… ingin membantu Shana, kan?"  
>"Tentu…"<br>Mami dan Rebecca terus berbincang-bincang… Kotoko dan Kazuya hanya bisa pergi ke belakang ngomel gaje…

"Sekarang, aku akan memberikan senjata khas kalian sebagai Flame Haze…" ujar Wilhelmina  
>"Apa itu?" Tanya mereka bertiga…<br>Maon… diberi paying hitam…  
>Motsu… diberi kacamata Cyclops<br>Satoshi… tidak diberi apa-apa…  
>"Hei, bagianku mana?" Tanya Satoshi heran dan tidak sabar.<br>"Ambil keyboardmu… Mainkan sesuatu…"  
>Satoshi pun mengambil keyboard kesayangannya…<br>Ia pun memainkan single terbaru ALTIMA, One.

Tiba-tiba, Katana jatuh dari atas dan menimpanya…  
>"Itulah senjatamu…" ujar Wilhelmina…<br>"Aduh… makasih…" seru Satoshi menahan sakit.

"OK! Sekarang lakukan Fuzetsu dengan senjata yang kalian gunakan…"  
>"Gimana caranya kalau make payung?"<br>"Aku kan hanya punya kacamata Cyclops…"  
>Tiba-tiba, Satoshi pun memasng kuda-kuda dan secara tak sengaja melakukan Fuzetsu dengan Api Biru…<br>"Itu baru Fuzetsu…" ujar Wilhelmina memuji Satoshi…  
>"Lho, kok kamu bisa?" Tanya Maon heran.<br>"Aku juga nggak tahu… tiba-tiba aja keluar…" jawab Satoshi innocent.  
>"Selanjutnya, Motsu…" seru Wilhelmina.<br>"Apa? Gimana caranya?" Tanya motsu  
>"Pakai akal dan pikiranmu… gimana cara anda fuzetsu…" terang Wilhelmina.<br>Motsu pun bergerak layaknya transformasi power ranger jungle fury… Secara tak sengaja, kacamatanya pun terlepas dan terlempar ke atas… Kacamatanya pun berubah… menjadi pedang yang lumayan tajam… Motsu pun… melakukan Fuzetsu ala bankainya bleach…  
>"FUZETSU!"<br>Langit seketika gelap…  
>"Ini seperti punyanya Yuji… Bagus!" puji Wilhelmina<br>"Thanks…" ujar motsu.  
>"Terakhir… Maon…" seru Wilhelmina<br>Maon pun berpikir gimana caranya paying itu menjadi pedang layaknya motsu.  
>Ia pun melakukan seperti yang dilakukan motsu… Payung itu pun mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah kehitaman… ia arahkan lurus… Sinar itu pun langsung merambat dan payung itu seketika berubah menjadi pedang… Ia pun secara tak sengaja mengarahkan pedangnya lurus ke samping kanan… Tiba-tiba, pedang itu mengeluarkan sinar dan Fuzetsu pun terjadi… Warna Merah kehitaman pun menghiasi langit diatas pekarangan rumah Wilhelmina.<br>"Apa?" tanya Maon heran…  
>"Itulah Fuzetsu mu…" ujar Wilhelmina.<p>

"Ok! Kalian berarti sudah resmi menjadi… Flame Haze… Kita berangkat ke Base Camp…"  
>"Yey…" seru Maon dengan senangnya.<br>"ini saatnya…" seru Motsu dengan semangat.  
>"Kita akan bantu Shana…" ujar Satoshi.<br>Mereka pun berangkat naik burung hitam menuju base camp…

Mami Kawada, Kotoko, dan Kazuya Takase tertidur di base camp… Flame Haze orangnya lumayan baik… Mereka menyediakan tempat bagi mereka bertiga untuk istirahat… namun, mereka diharuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dikarenakan suatu hal…  
>Suara teriakan pun terdengar di telinga mereka…<br>"Mami, gempa!" seru Kotoko sambil membangunkan Mami  
>"Bukan! Itu teriakan biasa…" ujar Mami dengan tenang<br>"Teriakan gimana? Para Flame Haze lari ketakutan!" seru Kotoko super cemas.  
>"Apa? Kazuya! Bangun!" seru Mami sambil membangunkan Kazuya.<br>Kazuya pun langsung bangun dan melihat semuanya…  
>Mereka bertiga pun mencoba menyelamatkan diri… Sampai Mami melihat Yuji di seberang sungai yang jauh disana…<br>"Itu Yuji dan Sairei no Hebi…" ujar Mami sambil menunjuk kearah sungai.  
>"Jangan kesana!" seru Kotoko.<br>"Terlalu berbahaya!" seru Kazuya cemas.  
>"Biarkan aku! Aku ingin bicara dengan Yuji empat mata…" ujar Mami.<br>Ia pun langsung berlari menuju kearah sungai… ia membawa pedang panjang yang diber oleh pimpinan Flame Haze…

Wilhelmina dan ALTIMA pun sampai di base camp… ternyata, Base camp sudah hancur berantakan…  
>Mereka pun bertemu dengan Kotoko dan Kazuya<br>"Kemana yang lainnya ~de arimasuka?" Tanya Wilhelmina  
>"Shana membawa mereka ketempat yang aman… Mami… berhadapan dengan Yuji…"<br>"Apa? Nggak bisa kita biarkan!" seru Wilhelmina.  
>"Nekad…" ujar Tiamat (baru muncul?)<br>Wilhelmina pun mengajak ALTIMA menuju ke seberang sungai…  
>Sementara itu,<p>

Mami pun sampai di seberang sungai… Yuji dan Sairei no Hebi sedang berdiri mlihat base camp yang sudah benar-benar kosong…  
>"Yuji… Kita bertemu lagi…" ujar Mami.<br>"Mami Kawada… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Yuji dengan nada sombong dan sok bewibawa itu…  
>"Maaf… aku hanya ingin bertanya… Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Padahal… yang ku tahu kau… sangat mencintai Shana…"<br>"Jadi, kau begitu ingin tahu urusanku… Oke! Lawan aku kalau kau bisa!"  
>Mami pun bersiap untuk menyerang dengan Katana. Yuji ingin mengeluarkan Fuzetsunya… Beruntung, Mami mengeluarkan Fuzetsunya terlebih dahulu…<br>"Kita bertarung!" seru Mami  
>"Baiklah!" seru Yuji.<br>Mami dan Yuji pun bertarung sengit… Masing-masing mengeluarkan kekuatannya… Mami mencoba menyerang Yuji dengan Blutsauger (Wah… Kok bisa Mami punya Blutsauger?)  
>Namun, Yuji menangkisnya… Beruntung, Mami menghindar dan menyerang lagi dari belakang dengan katananya… Tiba-tiba, Yuji seperti diam saja…<br>"Apa? Kenapa bisa diam saja?" Tanya Mami dalam hatinya…  
>Mami pun menyadari sesuatu… ia pun menghindar… dan menyerang Yuji dengan sekali tebas…<br>Yuji pun runtuh…  
>Mami pun menodongkan pedangnya pada Yuji yang tidak berdaya itu…<br>"Jadi, masih pantas kau disebut orang terkuat di Shakugan no SHANA?" Tanya Mami seakan meremehkan Yuji.  
>"Kh… Aku begini karena Shana… Aku tak ingin dia terlibat dengan pertarungan melawan Tomogara dan Denizen… Aku ingin dia… terus bersamaku… Aku nggak mau dia mati sia-sia karena pertarungan itu…" terang Yuji.<br>Perlahan… Yuji kembali ke Yuji yang semula…  
>ALTIMA dan Wilhelmina pun datang dan melihat apa yang terjadi…<br>"Mami-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Maon cemas…  
>"Relax, aku aman-aman saja…" jawab Mami.<br>Shana pun datang menghampiri mereka semua… Ia shock melihat Yuji yang terbaring… Mami pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi…  
>"Shana… Dia melakukan semua hal ini… karena kamu…"<br>"Apa? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Shana seolah tidak percaya.  
>"Kalau nggak percaya… kita siram aja dengan air…"<br>Mami pun menyiram Yuji dengan air… Tiba-tiba, Sairei no Hebi muncul tepat di belakang Mami… Mami pun bergerak cepat dan memusnahkannya dalam sekali tebas…  
>"Wow… Mami hebat…" seru Kotoko kagum<br>Yuji pun terbangun… melihat Shana yang ada disampingnya…  
>"Shana…"<br>"Sairei no Hebi telah dimusnahkan… Yuji… kamu tak perlu berbuat seperti itu…"  
>"Bagaimana dengan kamu nantinya? Kamu akan terus bertarung dan bertarung… Gimana dengan aku? Oleh karena itulah, aku menjalin kontrak dengan Sairei no Hebi."<br>Shana pun langsung memeluk Yuji dan berkata "kamu nggak usah khawatir… kita akan buat dunia baru… bersama…"  
>"Bersama?" Tanya Yuji.<br>Shana pun mengangguk.  
>-<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong, makasih atas bantuan kalian, ya…" ujar Shana…  
>"Sama-sama…" jawab Kotoko dan Kazuya…<br>Dimensi pun terbuka secara tiba-tiba,  
>"Shana, Yuji, Wilhelmina… Kami pamit dulu… Makasih atas latihannya…" seru Maon, Motsu dan Satoshi…<br>"Roger!" seru Wilhelmina.  
>ALTIMA pun berangkat duluan…<br>Disusul Kotoko dan Kazuya…  
>'Kami duluan…" ujar mereka berdua…<br>"Ya…" balas Shana…

Yang tersisa tinggal Mami Kawada…  
>"Mami, makasih banyak… telah mengembalikan Yuji…" ujar Shana sambil tersenyum.<br>"Sama-sama… Kalian juga… terimakasih… telah memberi kami tumpangan disini… dan Yuji… jangan pernah kamu pakai mind Setting 'kalau ada apa-apa'. Itulah yang membuat kamu akan seperti ini terus… Berubahlah…" ujar Mami  
>"Baiklah…" jawab Yuji sambil tersenyum.<br>"Sebelum itu, Foto-foto yuk…"  
>Yuji, Shana, dan Wilhelmina pun mengangguk…<br>Ya, sayang Alastor tidak dapat berbicara…  
>Mereka pun mengambil beberapa take untuk foto…<br>Setelah selesai, Mami pun pamit…  
>"Terimakasih banyak… maaf mengganggu hidup kalian… Aku pamit…" seru Mami sambil masuk ke dimensi…<br>"Sama-sama…" seru mereka bertiga…

Brak!  
>"Aku udah di mobil… kok bisa…" ujar Mami dalam hati sambil melihat yang lain sudah berada di mobil…<br>"Kita berangkat!" seru Kazuya.

"Kok bawaannya takut semua sih… Diam aja kalian dari tadi…" ujar Mami  
>"Mengerikan ternyata Shakugan no SHANA itu…" ujar Maon ketakutan.<br>"Nggak juga…" ujar Satoshi.  
>"menantang banget…" seru motsu.<br>"Yang penting, Mami dapat kembali dan nggak mati seperti flame Haze itu…" ujar Kotoko lega…  
>"Ah, lupakan saja… Ayo kita agak ngebut… Kantor udah dekat…"<p>

OWARI

Author's notes:  
>Akhirnya, selesai juga fic gaje nan abal nan typo ini… ini fanfic pertamaku… Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan… Yang terpenting adalah Review… Satu review bagi saya adalah suatu lemon bread yang sangat memuaskan…<br>Bye… See you soon at my next fanfic…  
>akihito-synthtrance |<p>

OMAKE:  
>Maon: Special Program!<br>Motsu: Ini yang kusuka!  
>Satoshi: Haaah… kapan selesainya?<br>Maon: Readers, mau lihat stand up comedy SNS nggak?  
>Readers: Males…<br>Maon: Ya udah… kita panggil… Sakai Yuji…  
>Readers: 'tepuk tangan gaje'<br>Yuji: Baiklah… Nama Saya tadi udah disebutin… Gini, gua akan ngebahas yang namanya mind setting dengan sudut pandang gua…  
>Kalian udah ngeliat cerita tadi, kan? Gua berpikir… jika Shana terus bertarung… ditakutkan terjadi apa-apa… apa-apa… Nah, Apa-apa itu Apa? Nggak tahu, kan? Gua juga nggak tahu…<br>Kalau gitu, kita rubah mind setting kita, jangan pernah berprasangka… tapi, Waspada dengan suatu kejadian yang akan terjadi… Itu! Makasih semuanya…  
>Readers: Lempar Tomat!<br>Yuji: Whoa… lari!  
>Yuji pun lari entah kemana…<br>Maon: Ba! 'nongol gaje' see you soon at next fanfiction…  
>ALTIMA: Bye…<p> 


End file.
